This invention relates to a method and means for packaging sheet material such as polyurethane foam or the like and more particularly to a method and means for packaging the material which results in a handle being created to carry the packaged material.
The packaging of sheet material such as polyurethane foam or the like presents a problem since the material is quite bulky. At present, at least one method has been utilized to reduce the bulk of the packaged material. The sheet of foam material or the like is normally folded and then rolled into a cylinder. The cylinder of foam material is then placed in a first plastic bag. Suction or vacuum pressure is then applied to the interior of the bag to partially remove the air from the interior of the bag and the foam material which results in a compression of the material thereby reducing the diameter of the same. While maintaining suction on the first bag, a second bag, having a smaller diameter than the first bag, is slipped over the first bag having the compressed roll therein. The suction or vacuum pressure is then released and the cylinder of compressed material in the first bag will expand until restrained by the outer bag.
Two inherent problems have been encountered with one of the problems being more troublesome than the other. The first problem, which is the least troublesome, is that there is no convenient means for carrying the packaged material other than by the excess bag material at the open end or mouth of the bag. The most troublesome problem with the packaging described is that the foam material is in a compressed condition and it is difficult, if not impossible, for the prospective purchaser to ascertain the resiliency, thickness, etc. of the foam material within the package. The ability to test the resiliency, thickness, etc. of the foam material is quite important to a customer if the customer is going to use the material for a mattress pad or the like.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and means of packaging sheet material such as polyurethane foam or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and means for packaging foam material wherein a handle is provided for carrying the packaged material.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and means for packaging foam material wherein a handle is provided which is comprised of the same foam material contained in the bag with the foam material in the handle being in its natural state to enable a customer to determine the resiliency, thickness, etc. of the foam material.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and means of packaging foam material which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.